lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Fandom
Category:Fandom category:Proposed Policies on LOTR Hi Razor77. Recently we've had alot of fandom put onto this wiki of which we have deleted and has come back again. Therefore maybe we should keep the articles but to put them into a seperate namespace(Maybe 'Fandom:ARTICLENAME'), and to put a banner on the top clearly stating that it is fandom and therefore not canon. I would like to know what you think of this idea. Thanks!-- 13:42, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :At this time I would say that we should not have an area for fandom on this wiki. My personal vision for this wiki is for it to contain all the information that is officially part of Middle-earth. As for what is official, anything that deals with Middle-earth, that was penned by Tolkien himself (of course), and anything that was created under license from Tolkien Enterprises or by anyone with a license from one of the licensees. As for dealing with fandom that is added to the wiki, I feel our best action is to remove the article and explain on the poster's talk page that this wiki is not intended for fandom content (we can create a template with a polite way of stating that which we can disscuss later). Then, if they post a second time, we remove the article and ban them for up to two weeks. If they still post fandom after that, we ban them permanently. Razor77 17:28, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with your vision for only containing official Middle-earth content. As for what we should do to the fandom article that is posted over and over; maybe we should protect the page and place the Protected template on the page, and state the reasons why it was locked on the talk page, for example the Neslar page constantly reappears as fandom. -- 18:33, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::I dont mind it as long as it is marked as such. I like the idea of the Fandom articlespace Gimli 02:25, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well it seems that we two different ideas of how to handle fandom, I've made Amandalf in an example of the first idea and Neslar into an example of the second idea. So which should we choose?-- 16:22, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :::I personally would prefer not to have fandom on this wiki. If, however, it is decided that fandom will be allowed I feel that we should create a fandom template that is similar to the NonCanon template but specifically states that this is a work of fan fiction. Razor77 20:41, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Like Razor77, I don't think fandom articles should be included in this wiki. I favor temporary bans for those who post these articles, followed by a permanent ban after two warnings (or whatever). Protecting the pages also strikes me as a good idea. Maybe when someone gets a temporary ban, they should get an explanation of how to post a link to the website with the fanfic, fan art, etc. on their user page; people interested in fandom stuff can still get to it but it's very obvious that it's not licensed by Tolkien Enterprises.--Arwen Skywalker 05:06, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :::::I think that the verdict is that we should not have fandom here because there is already a Lord of the Rings Fanon Wiki hosted on Wikia, where the fandom could be put. Maybe we could make a welcome template for people who put fandom on this wiki stating that there is a fanon wiki where they can put their fandom articles.-- 17:31, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Changes of direction This wiki started as "Lord of the Rings" (with emphasis on the Jackson trilogy) and invited fan clubs to get on board. I spent some time emailing members of known fan sites in an attempt to drum up support. Then one or two active users decided that any Tolkien was OK, despite the existencde of several other sites that were all-embracing like that. Then began the move toward canon. Now that there is, as mentioned above, a (rather recently-developed - surprisingly, I thought) fanon site within Wikia, I agree that there's no point in encouraging fanon. The most active users here are doing a great job with the current direction, and the wiki is flourishing. Good work! It will be good for Wikia as a whole, and therefore indirectly for this site, if there is plenty of cooperation with w:c:lotrfanon, with this site actively directing users to it (as Aragorn suggested above). Robin Patterson 11:59, 14 July 2007 (UTC)